


Tiny Dancer

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> The song and the lyrics belong to Elton John. *bows* It was a gift story for my friend Cat on LJ. 
> 
> I was given the prompt "Trust".

Anya was humming again. 

Xander finally looked up and asked, which was his first mistake. “ You've been humming that same song for two weeks now, Ahn. What is it, and why is it stuck in your head?” 

Anya just smiled, refrained from snapping at her fiancé, and simply said, “I like it. It reminds me of someone I used to know.” 

She’d been gone for two weeks. 

Two weeks ago today, Anya had been working late in the shop, and she’d come in, as usual, with her shy smile and peasant blouse over a long skirt. But unlike every other time, this time her eyes didn't sparkle, and her mouth didn't turn upwards at the sight of the ex-demon behind the register. 

Tara was depressed, and Anya thought she knew why. 

Willow. 

Tara loved Willow, but she had fallen for Anya, and it was hurting her human heart in ways that Anya didn't understand. Anya loved Xander and Tara, why couldn't Tara do the same? 

The blond witch had tried to explain it, but was unable to make the former demon understand the way her heart worked, and broke, every time she saw either of them. 

“Do you trust me, Anya?” she’d whispered that night, as they sat next to each other on the floor of the training room. 

“Of course I do, Tara. Otherwise I wouldn't be sneaking around with you behind Xander’s back. I trust you to keep this relationship secret, as much for your reasons as mine.” 

Tara’s hand had come up then, and pulled Anya to her in a kiss, and then she was lost in the softness of Tara, the brilliant drowning feeling she got whenever they touched. 

Too soon, it was over and Tara was reaching into her shoulder bag for something…a glass ball? 

“What’s that?” she had asked, curious. Curiosity killed the demon. 

“It’s a snow globe,” Tara answered, showing her the pretty ballerina inside, and how you could wind it so that she danced as the snowflakes fell around her. 

“What do you do with it?” 

Now, Anya had learned not to ask questions like that. But two weeks ago, she was not so intelligent. 

Tara stood, and before Anya could blink, or move, or do anything at all, Tara was gone, her voice a faint ghosting in Anya’s ears. 

“I love you, Anya. I can’t do this to either of us anymore. Take care of me, and just say you don’t know where I've gone, if they ask.” 

Now, that snow globe sat on her and Xander’s kitchen table, and every so often, Anya would pick it up, and watch Tara dance for her, hearing her voice over and over again. 

“Do you trust me?”


End file.
